Life After
by ArcticFoxTail
Summary: After her attempted kidnapping, MC struggles to return back to day-to-day life. Zen and MC work together, trying to find a new life after the hectic events of that day.Fluff and angst. Please read and review!


He practically dragged her through the streets. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. The would-be-kidnapper seemed to give up on the chase, but he didn't want to stop until she was safe in his home. Anger swelled in his chest, how could Seven think that security cameras would be enough?! First the bomb, then the kidnapping. What was going on with the RFA?! They took a sharp turn and crossed the street. Eventually they came to the front door of his half-submerged apartment. He fumbled with the keys, but finally unlocked the door and threw it open.

They stepping into the apartment, breathing heavily. Zen quickly locked the door behind him and dead bolted it.

"I'm so sorry this happened MC," Zen whispered, trying to control his breathing. Although he had been scared, he still couldn't imagine the fear that she must have felt. He turned to her. Mc's face was flushed and she breathed heavily. She shook like a leaf, and although she seemed reasonably put together during the attempted kidnapping, now she seemed to be slowly cracking. She bit her lip, Zen could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Ze-Zen," She choked out, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in chest." Th-thank you for sa-sa-saving me," she sobbed. He felt a pang of anger and sadness. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Zen could feel her trembling violently and her tears soaking his shirt.

"I'll always be there to save you, princess. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you," He whispered,"Why don't you sit down?"

Zen carefully guided her to the couch and sat down with her. She held on tightly, Zen stroked her hair, unsure how to comfort his terrified love. Guilt swept over him. If he had just gotten there sooner, he could have prevented all of this. MC would have never had to experience any of it. That creep would have never touched her. Worry stabbed at his heart.

" MC, look at me."  
MC loosened up a bit and stared up at him with puffy, bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks. He wanted to look over her for any sign of injury. He held her face in his hands and looked over her intently. Her throat looked red and one of her cheeks was puffy and redder than the other. He rubbed the cheek with his thumb. Mc winced.

"What happened here?" Zen said, anger and guilt washing over him in full force now.

"I scr-screamed when he told me to be quiet," MC replied, voice hoarse.

He pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Do-on't be," She replied, her voice catching and breathing still labored,"My kni-ight came and saved me. I knew you'd come."

He rested his head on hers. Of course MC would say that. She was unbelievably sweet and forgiving. Her kind words made him feel worse. What had he done to deserver such a beacon of warmth?

"I should probably get you to a doctor. I want to make sure you're ok, did anything else happen?"

She stayed silent.

His heart skipped a beat. He pulled her away.

"What happened...?"

She laughed quietly, "I fell when he crashed through the window." She began pulling her shirt up, Zen could feel his face getting hot.

"No,no,no,no, no, don't do that, please," He said quickly, pulling her shirt back down.

MC blushed,"Oh, sorry. I just scr-scraped my side. I'm fine though, I swear. Please don't ma-make me go."

Zen looked at her tentatively,"Still..."

MC shook her head vigorously," I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here with you." She clung to him, burying her face in his chest.  
He bit his lip. "Fine, we'll stay here for now. But you're going to have to see a doctor eventually."

She stayed still for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Zen," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Just stay with me. I never want to be without you, not even for a second."

Zen held her close,"I'll never leave you. Ever. I will always be by your side."

The two sat on the couch for a long while. He could feel MC's body slowly stop shaking and her sobs stop until he could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Zen ran his hand through her hair and along her back. He didn't want to move and wake her, she had been through more than enough and needed some rest. Seeing her quiet breathing and relaxed face made his heart melt. It scared him to think that he was almost too late. In a small moment, his princess could have been whisked away. She could have been hurt, or even worse. He couldn't stop picturing the man with the remote in one hand and MC wheezing, frozen in terror in the other. Reflexively, he held her closer. MC hummed quietly and snuggled into his arms. Why did she have to be so cute? Even when she was sleeping, after such a traumatic event, she still looked adorable. He leaned his head back, trying to think of things other than what had just happened. Soon, the two were fast asleep.

Sorry this first chapter is so short! I wanted just a brief, sweet kind of introduction to the story. It'll get longer (and funner!) from here! There won't be any graphic romance, so sorry if you're into that thing. I just don't like writing that stuff. Hope yall like it! Please read and review, it'll help me get up the motivation to type out the next chapter!


End file.
